


Let go, Valera.

by elenatria



Series: Valoris [5]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Valoris, bring you through, green meridian, jared harris - Freeform, let go Valera, stellan skarsgard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Someone is being a good boy.





	Let go, Valera.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I didn't tell you how awesome GreenMeridian is, right?  
> Oh I did?  
> Yeah let's hear it again.  
> She worked yet another miracle transforming my lines and dots into words and sentences.  
> Enjoy and be blessed with the most exquisite Valoris smut, [Bring you through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819963)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bring You Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819963) by [GreenMeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMeridian/pseuds/GreenMeridian)




End file.
